memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Rex Tyler
Rex Tyler (died 1942) was a male Human from the 20th century who was a member of the Justice Society of America known as Hourman. Biography Rex joined the Justice Society of America, a secret organization created by the United States Military to combat the Nazis during World War II. At some point Rex became it's leader. Prior to 1942 Rex recruited Amaya Jiwe/Vixen into the team. Despite the JSA's discouragement against fraternizing within it's ranks Rex and Amaya fell in love and decided that once the war was over, they would leave the JSA so they could be together. Original timeline In 1942 Rex encountered a group of time travelers known as the Legends, becoming a trusted ally. He also encountered Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash, and fought the rogue time traveler several times. During their last encounter Mick Rory/Heat Wave instructed Hourman to take the Waverider to 2016 and stop the Legends original arrival in 1942. Reverse-Flash attempted to stop Hourman and succeeded in killing the Legends but Hourman was successfully able to to venture through time. Crashing the Waverider in Star City during May 2389 just meters from the earlier Waverider and the younger versions of the team, and approached the team. After confirming his whereabouts he introduced himself and warned them not to disembark on the ship or they'd all die, and revealed to a skeptical Mick that he was sent by his future-self. While skeptical to believe him Rex tried to stress the consequences of traveling there, but suddenly faded out of existence much to the Legends confusion. Current timeline In 1942, Rex discovered several individuals posing as government agents and sent the JSA after them. After capturing them Rex observed them arguing in their prison cell via a camera, but as surprised when his team told him they knew his name. Wanting to hear their side of the story Rex was further confused when Professor Stein, who Rex presumed to be the team leader, addressed him as though personally acquainted. The team, the Legends, informed Rex they met him when he crashed their ship in 2389 and warned them not to travel to 1942 and vanished. Rex however was still highly disbelieving of their story. He was then contacted by the president for a mission in Paris after Baron Kreiger was located. After having Vixen's cover blown by the Legends, Rex allowed the group to join their mission. After conferring with Martin Stein he launched an attack on a Nazi transport containing an amulet. Unfortunately both Vixen and The Atom were captured. Upon returning to the ship Sara Lance wished to return to save Amaya and Ray, but Rex remained adamant that they destroy the Nazi's super serum with an air strike. However, after Martin turned over leadership to Sara Lance he agreed to save them. After a successful mission Rex returned home to the JSA headquarters but was attacked by Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash to prevent him from completing his warning to the Legends. The Speedster fled and he was discovered by Amaya and with his dying breath told her his attacker was a time traveler before dying in her arms. Category:Humans Category:Members of the Justice Society of America Category:Time travellers